


Demonstrating Authority

by Jarugnyevu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blades of Marmora, Blood, Claws, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Galra Empire, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, galra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarugnyevu/pseuds/Jarugnyevu
Summary: Kolivan is caught and brought to Emperor Zarkon.The Emperor decides to punish the traitor.





	Demonstrating Authority

**Author's Note:**

> I…I don’t know. I’m sick. That’s all.   
> I love Kolivan. So much that I need to torture him.   
> I’m sorry.  
> There are few headcanons strewn around here, I’m sorry if you don’t like that, and obviously, read the tags for warnings about what is contained in this fanfiction. This isn’t going to be a nice ride.

Kolivan’s vision was swimming, his head hurt, and he felt nauseous. He couldn’t tell where he was nor could he remember what had happened. His head thrummed painfully, but when he tried to reach up to grip it, he realized his hands were secured behind his back. Blinking the blurriness of his vision away, he tried to focus his sight on something to ground himself. From what he could tell, he was lying on his side on a cold floor. The walls around him were covered in glowing purple circuits and he could see sentries around him. He was on a Galra ship. 

Reality hit him hard. He had been captured. 

He had been on a mission with Antok and a couple other Blades of Marmora in a Galra base. However, they had gotten cornered by sentries and Kolivan had used himself as a distraction for Antok, who had the information they had been searching for, and the others to escape. He remembered Antok shouting out to him before Kolivan slammed the lock button for the door, making Antok unable to return for him. After that, Galra soldiers had joined the sentries and Kolivan was eventually overpowered, although not without difficulty. The pain on his skull told him he had been knocked out somehow. 

Wherever he was now, it was likely far away from the base they had infiltrated. His ears twitched at the sound of a door sliding open and jolted when hands grabbed at him, forcing him up. They must’ve drugged him because his body felt heavy and numb, barely able to keep himself up. If it hadn’t been for the three Galra soldiers pulling him off of the ship he had been transported in and guiding him through identical looking corridors, Kolivan would have definitely collapsed. 

His hearing buzzed, and his eyes were sore. The guards were telling him something, but he could only pick up on single words or disjointed sentences that made little sense. 

“You’re going…punishment…betrayal…so…stupid…Zarkon…” At the naming of the Emperor, Kolivan’s shoulders tensed. Was he being brought to Zarkon? That wasn’t an impossibility, but he hoped that it wasn’t the case. But at the blurry sight of two huge, important looking doors, Kolivan knew that his hopes were in vain. 

He was pushed and dragged inside the room as the doors opened, and through his unreliable vision, Kolivan saw the throne. As soon as they had approached it, the soldiers forced Kolivan onto his knees, two holding him by his shoulders and the third standing on his left, with a tight grip on his nape. The pain in his head had eased a little and his hearing had somewhat cleared, so he was now able to hear what was being said, albeit only by a margin better. 

“Lord Zarkon, I bring you the Leader of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan, who was found sneaking around my base when he infiltrated it with some others.” The Galra in front of him said. Kolivan’s head was being forced down so he couldn’t see the Emperor, but he could definitely feel his presence. He immediately felt sick in his gut. 

“Good. You shall be rewarded for this, Commander.” Zarkon’s voice was deep and cruel, sending an unpleasant chill down Kolivan’s spine. The Galra in front of him, apparently a commander, saluted and left with the two others, letting go of Kolivan in the process. The latter slumped, sitting on his knees, his body still weak from whatever they used to neutralize him. He could hardly move his neck, let alone look up at Zarkon. 

The atmosphere felt dense and heavy. He took in a sharp, quiet breath at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him, followed by the sound of fabric, Zarkon’s cape, dragging across the floor. Kolivan felt pressure weigh down on him as Zarkon’s shadow loomed over him. 

He was going to die. 

“It was you after all.” Zarkon said, voice rid of any emotion. Kolivan daren’t move. He felt light headed and nauseous, again. “Kolivan.” 

Hearing Zarkon say his name made Kolivan want to puke. He may be the leader of a rebel group, but that didn’t change the fact that Zarkon was a near omnipotent ruler of a cruel Empire that he himself had been part of in his earlier years. Not that he had had a choice, but it was still a fact. 

A large clawed hand reached down to his chin and clasped it, lifting his head up, the thumb resting just below his lower lip. Yellow eyes met purple glowing ones. Kolivan’s gut twisted and squirmed painfully as he stared into the void that was Zarkon’s cruel eyes. He had always hated that look of absolute uncaring towards the pain and terror its owner inflicted on the universe and how it watched everything with a bored, uninterested air. It made Kolivan sick. 

“How long has it been since you went off with the Blades? Nearly seven millennia, I recall.” Zarkon said, staring down at Kolivan intensely. He was observing the Galra, calculating his next move. It seemed Zarkon hadn’t expected Kolivan to be presented to him as a prisoner and wasn’t sure of what to do with him now that he had him. Maybe Kolivan could use this as a way to escape. “And now you’re the Leader. How fitting.” 

Kolivan choked when the hand holding his chin suddenly clasped his neck, squeezing it enough to cut off his breath. Zarkon pulled Kolivan off of the ground. The Blade may have been of tall stature, but it was nothing compared to Zarkon, the tallest among the Galra. The Emperor glared at him, furious. 

“You betrayed the Empire, you betrayed your own kind and you betrayed me.” The words were spat out like venom. Kolivan felt spittle run down the side of his mouth as he choked in Zarkon’s strong hold. “I should have you executed in front of the entire Empire. But that wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying as dealing with you myself.” Kolivan dropped to the ground when Zarkon let him go, collapsing onto his side and coughing as air returned rapidly to his lungs. He groaned when Zarkon forced him onto his back and stepped on his chest, leaning his weight down on him. The position put pressure on his arms and hands, making him wince as Zarkon continued to stare down at him. “I trained you, yet you betrayed me. It is only natural that your punishment be given out by me.” The weight lifted off of Kolivan’s chested, but he was barely given a moment to breath before he was pulled up by the hood of his uniform and dragged by Zarkon across the floor. 

Being manhandle like this was the least of Kolivan’s worries. He knew of what Zarkon was capable of, had seen it up close and had been on the receiving end of Zarkon’s power several times when growing up as a soldier for the Empire. Being among the first generation of Galra after the destruction of Daibazaal, Zarkon had taken a small handful of young Galra children and trained them himself, Kolivan among them.

Kolivan groaned as he was thrown into a different room, landing onto the hard floor on his back. It was located down a corridor off of the throne room and it would have looked identical to all other rooms on the ship if it hadn’t been for the large bed and curtains draping the walls. Zarkon shut the doors with a slam and the distinct clicking of a lock as they shut made sweat start to prick at Kolivan’s neck. 

He attempted to push himself off of the ground, but with his body still weak and his arms secured behind his back, he didn’t get far. Zarkon let out a snort at Kolivan’s weak attempts before kicking him in the stomach. The Blade collapsed at the impact and let out a pained growl, but didn’t make any further movements, not wanting to give Zarkon the satisfaction of seeing him curl into himself to ease the pain. Zarkon enjoyed seeing his enemies squirm at his feet and Kolivan knew that all too well. 

Kolivan felt Zarkon pick him up by the hood again before he was flung across the room, hitting the wall hard, landing with a heavy thud onto the floor again. He coughed and concentrated on his breathing even as Zarkon pulled him up by his braid, looping his hair around his hand which forced Kolivan to attempt to support himself on the feet. Kolivan glared at Zarkon despite the intensity of the Emperor’s glowing eyes and bared his teeth at him. The Emperor let out a silent exhale, which could have been amusement but Kolivan couldn’t tell. 

“Despite the years, you haven’t change in the slightest.” Zarkon observed, using his other hand to clasp Kolivan’s cheeks, turning his head from one side to the other, as if inspecting him. “That scar fits you well.” Zarkon’s index fingers trailed up Kolivan’s face, following the scar that marked his right side. Kolivan’s right eye twitched at that but he made no other movement besides growling deep in his throat. “I inflicted it on you just before you left to join the Blades, as punishment for failing me. Maybe I should have simply killed you at that time.” 

Kolivan remembers the day Zarkon sliced his face when he ‘failed’ him. He had been given orders to murder the family of a planet leader who had been resisting against the Galra invasion but had been unable to bring himself to do so. It had been around that time that he had realized just how wrong the Empire was and how it was doing no good to the Galra or the universe, years of indoctrination blown away as a new perspective had been opened to him once he had found out about the Blades. Zarkon had not been pleased when Kolivan failed to fulfill his orders. The planet eventually cracked under the strength of the Galra and was turned into a base, the former leader turned into a slave like the rest of his people, but the escape of the family had been a black mark on Kolivan’s previously flawless reputation. Zarkon had lashed out angrily at him at his failure, his large claws having cut into Kolivan’s face. It had been excruciating painful and humiliating at the same time. Soon after, Kolivan had left to join the Blades, determined on getting the universe rid of Zarkon. 

“Letting me live was your biggest mistake.” Kolivan hissed through gritted teeth. His legs trembled under his weight and he could barely breathe, but he wasn’t about to bow to Zarkon’s condescending talk. Zarkon’s grip on his neck tightened, Kolivan able to feel the threat of his claws digging into his flesh. But instead he was pushed against the wall before being dropped onto his knees, shoulders against the hard metal. 

“You don’t seem to realize your position, Kolivan.” The Emperor practically scorned as Kolivan took in deep breaths, the latter looking down and not realizing what Zarkon was doing. A hand rested on his head and forced him to look up once more. Kolivan had expected to meet Zarkon’s gaze but instead was faced with the Emperor’s length. The reality of the situation took a while to process as Zarkon gripped his skull, guiding him to his crotch. Kolivan’s eyes snapped wide open and he pushed back against the hand, attempting to get away. 

He gritted his teeth when Zarkon pressed the tip of his length against his lips, unable to get out of his grip. This was humiliating and worse than death. A public execution would be better than this. Anything would be better than this. Being a lifelong soldier and several millennia old had not unsensitized Kolivan to this kind of thing. 

“The more you fight, the worse your punishment.” Zarkon warned but it did little to stop Kolivan’s vain attempts to escape. With a huff, Zarkon used his free hand to press down on Kolivan’s jaw, hard enough to make the other Galra wince in pain. If he didn’t open his mouth, Zarkon would break it. Kolivan didn’t doubt that he would. But he preferred a broken jaw than willingly open his mouth for the Emperor. “Stubborn.” With that, Zarkon forced Kolivan’s head to snap backwards and with the pressure on his jaw, Kolivan’s mouth opened against his will.

Zarkon gave no time for Kolivan to shut it as he thrust his cock down Kolivan’s throat, reveling in the sound of Kolivan choking around him. Kolivan’s eyes were wide open as he felt the hot length pulse in his throat and mouth, slick and saliva already dripping down his mouth and chin. He felt like he was going to puke with how deep Zarkon was thrusting his cock in his mouth. Kolivan wanted to bite down, do something, anything to get out of the situation he was in, but the way the cock stretched his mouth made him unable to bury his fangs into the invading flesh. 

A deep purr spread through out the room as Zarkon pushed Kolivan against the wall completely, cornering his head so that he couldn’t get away. He peered down at the trapped Galra with lust filled eyes, wishing to do nothing but inflict pain on the man. Raking his clawed fingers against Kolivan’s head and through his fur, Zarkon violently fucked Kolivan’s mouth, going deep into his throat enough to cut Kolivan’s breath. The latter dug his claws into the palm of his hands, his eyes shut as he attempted to endure the pain and humiliation.

Zarkon pulled out with a wet pop, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to Kolivan’s lips. Kolivan coughed at the sudden intake of air, his chest heaving. He wanted to throw up, but he was barely given the time to recuperate before he was picked up by his hood and thrown like a ragdoll elsewhere. Expecting a hard landing on the floor again, Kolivan was more disturbed than surprised when his back landed on softness. He realized he had landed on the grand bed of the Emperor, covered in furs yet still simplistic in style. Kolivan wondered for a split second if Zarkon even slept at all but the thought was quickly discarded when the Emperor loomed over him. The Blade attempted to move away from him, but he didn’t get far as Zarkon kneeled onto the bed and grabbed his waist to pull him down underneath him. 

Kolivan was panicking. It wasn’t like him to panic, but in his situation, who wouldn’t? He was completely vulnerable to Zarkon’s desires and if his previous actions implied anything, Kolivan knew what was going to be done to him. With drugs still in his system making him slow and his arms tied tightly behind his back, not to mention Zarkon pushing him down onto the bed with his weight, Kolivan had no way of escaping. 

He wanted to fight, scream and yell, but his body wasn’t moving like he wanted it to, too horrified about the circumstances. 

“Scared, Kolivan?” Zarkon said lowly. The way he said his name made Kolivan’s blood curdle. He growled and attempted to kick, buck, twist his body, anything to get the Emperor off. But his body was still drowsy from the drugs and did no impact on the larger Galra. 

Hands found their way to his Blade uniform, pulled and tugged at the mantle until it was off then thrown to the side. Kolivan growled and kicked, trying to slow down the process best he could, maybe even escape, which was highly unlikely, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to at least try. Zarkon was completely unaffected by Kolivan’s vain attempts to throw him off, tearing through Kolivan’s suit and armor at his own pace. He wanted to humiliate the man underneath him, wanted to expose his entire being to him, every scar, every inch of skin and fur. 

Kolivan hissed and snapped at Zarkon’s hand when it reached out grab his jaw and pull him up so they were face to face. The Blade Leader struggled, twisting his shoulders and trying to gain some momentum to push away from the Emperor, but nothing came of it. Once more Zarkon stared at Kolivan with his apathetic purple eyes. Kolivan had his teeth bared and his ears flattened against his skull in a Galra sign of insubordination. Zarkon would have killed anyone that had given him such an expression without a second thought, but he expected this of the man and instead turned his head to the side as to expose his jaw and neck, once more observing. 

The Blade let out a hissing growl that rumbled deep in his chest as Zarkon let his eyes roam. He had torn off most of the Marmora suit so that the torso and arms were exposed. Due to Kolivan’s arms being tied, he still had the gauntlets on but that wasn’t going to get in the way. Zarkon dropped Kolivan back onto the bed, using his clawed hand to pin him down by the throat as to stop his movement, before his other hand went to discard of Kolivan’s lower clothing. 

Horror flourished once more within Kolivan as his struggling intensified, but it did nothing. Soon he was completely naked and exposed to the Emperor, only his gauntlets giving him any kind of protection, which did nothing. 

Zarkon look at the naked body under his hold. In the most feral and war torn of ways, Kolivan was beautiful. He had the body of a soldier, build to fight, and his hard chest and muscles proved this. His chest was white like his ears and the lighter colored fur reached down to his inner thighs, which Zarkon raked his claws over, causing an uncomfortable shiver to run up Kolivan’s spine. 

It disgusted him how he could smell Zarkon’s arousal and hated how it made the room feel hot and stuffy, making his already unreliable mind hazy. The scent of arousal only grew stronger as Zarkon tightened his hold around Kolivan’s neck and trailed his claws up his inner though, past his abs and splayed on his chest. He pressed down, making it hard for Kolivan to breathe again. The latter hated how Zarkon was still clothed while he was completely naked, feeling as if it only emphasized how extremely vulnerable he was. He let out a pained hiss when Zarkon sunk his claws into his chest, not enough to cause real damage, but enough to let blood bubble up from the five puncture wounds. Zarkon inhaled deeply, taking in the mixed scent of blood and sweat that clung onto Kolivan in the best of ways. 

Kolivan tried to kick again when Zarkon slotted himself between his thighs, cape draping over them both like a curtain. It made Kolivan feel small. He jolted and groaned with a disgusted expression when Zarkon’s dripping cock pressed against his exposed crotch. Kolivan found no pleasure in this and would not allow neither himself nor Zarkon to give him pleasure under these circumstances. That would be the ultimate humiliation. 

“While hurting you is more logical, pleasure would be a more fitting and lasting punishment.” Zarkon murmured from above Kolivan as he let go of his throat as to place it next to his head and lean on it, using his other, bloodied hand to reach downwards. The Blade jumped at the cold touch of Zarkon’s bloody fingers against his skin and let out a growl when the touch reached his dick.

“Don’t touch me!” He growled through gritted teeth, barely audible and full of spite as he twisted his body to get away, but he was trapped under Zarkon’s bigger form. Zarkon gave him no response as he wrapped his hand around Kolivan’s cock and started stroking, almost experimentally, as if curiously observing Kolivan’s reactions. The latter stiffened his entire body as he fought against the pleasure started to build.

He was angry at himself for having been caught and feeling anything at all, wishing that Zarkon had just killed him in the throne room or had executed him, then at least he would have been over. He knew the Blades could go on without him, Antok more than capable of taking over for him, but now, with Zarkon slowly goading arousal to build in his abdomen, Kolivan wasn’t sure that, even alive, he’d be able to be any use to the Blades again. 

Zarkon watched the man writhe underneath him, unwanted shudders making his fur stand on end while Kolivan had his eyes tightly shut, his teeth gritting together to stop him from making any noises that would betray his pleasure. But Zarkon could smell it. It was forced and clearly undesired, but Zarkon could smell, could feel, the heat of arousal burning under Kolivan’s skin and spread through his body, making his length harden and lubricate under Zarkon’s action. He himself was getting more turned on as the thick scent of arousal intensified in the room. 

Kolivan’s blood smeared chest was heaving again with how hard he was trying to ignore the pleasure seeping into his bones. He was concentrating too hard on trying to dissociate from what was happening, trying too hard to stop the pleasure that he hardly noticed Zarkon repositioning himself so that Kolivan’s legs were on his shoulders. When Kolivan snapped out of his daze he looked down in horror at the position. He was hard, and his dick was self-lubricating already, but that wasn’t as terrifying as Zarkon’s length. Kolivan knew it had been big when in his mouth but seeing it like this when he knew exactly what was about to come next made his heart clench uncomfortably. When Zarkon moved to line himself up to Kolivan’s unprepared entrance, the Blade started thrashing again.

“Let…go!” He shouted, voice tense and struggling to come out as panic gripped his throat. He twisted his hips and tried to kick against Zarkon’s head and shoulders, but it was to no avail. Zarkon was too strong for his still drugged state and his body felt weak and slow. “No…!” His voice had a slight embarrassing tremble to it as Zarkon lowered himself to speak directly into Kolivan’s furred ear.

“This is exactly what you deserve. You brought this on yourself.” Zarkon whispered darkly. He pushed away just enough to be face to face with the now openly terrified looking Blade. At this stage there was no point hiding it. Kolivan was terrified. Death would be better than this. Anything would be better than this. Without any other warning, Zarkon pushed forward against Kolivan’s entrance. Despite the resistance he met, Zarkon pushed through without waiting for Kolivan to adjust or give him time to breathe. The first thrust forward felt like a punch in the gut and Kolivan swore he stopped breathing for a split second, too confused by what was happening to his body and the things he was feelings. 

It hurt, but at the same time it didn’t. It was like when you got burned but it took a while for the pain to settle. When it settled though, it seared through Kolivan’s insides and spine. He couldn’t stop the cry that escaped him as Zarkon gripped his hips and pressed in deeper until he was completely inside him, reaching deep into Kolivan’s insides. 

The Blade Leader felt like his insides were being torn apart, as if Zarkon was digging into him to expose his entire self up to him in order to humiliate him in no other way anybody else could. It made Kolivan sick. His entire body was trembling from the intensity of Zarkon’s cock spreading him wide. The Emperor hadn’t moved, but it wasn’t for Kolivan so that he could adjust, it was for himself so that he may savor the look of pain on Kolivan’s face as well as how his body squirmed and trembled under his hold. 

This man had been a thorn in his side for some time, and now he was going to use his body to release his anger and truly brand him as his. He may have betrayed him and the Empire, but he had trained him and made him into the man he was now, like Sendak, therefore belonged to him. And only him. Kolivan could deny that all he wanted, but that was an unspoken truth. Kolivan would never really be free of Zarkon’s rule, even if Zarkon died. 

These unspoken thoughts ran through both men’s minds, and the other knew exactly what the other was thinking. 

It made Zarkon want to brand him even more, while it made Kolivan want to puke and die. 

He let out a shout as Zarkon pulled out and thrust back in violently, Kolivan once more feeling as if he’d been punched in the gut. The pace the Emperor set was brutal and unrelenting, not giving Kolivan a chance to breathe or wrap his mind around what was happening. He couldn’t stop the cries escaping his throat nor he could stop the way his body molded under Zarkon’s hold and took everything it was given. Kolivan hated how his body was betraying his mind. Maybe he had been too depraved over the last years, and it was now all coming out for Zarkon to use to his advantage.

Hands ran up Kolivan’s sides, up to his arms, shoulders and back down to his hips and waist. Zarkon was making sure he smelled like him as he explored every part of the Leader’s body, not stopping his thrusting into him. 

“Look at you, moaning like a whore in heat.” His tone showed no emotion, but it was obviously a mockery. Kolivan snarled and turned his head, taking a mouthful of the bed covers and biting into them as to somewhat dampen the sounds coming out of his mouth. The cries turned to muffled growls and groaned as his body was rocked into the bed violently. He couldn’t feel his arms that was trapped underneath his back, nor could feel his legs that had gone numb from how tightly Zarkon was holding onto them. Kolivan knew that hand shaped bruises would litter his body in the following days, there for all to see. 

Zarkon snorted at the actions and pulled out, leaving Kolivan a few short seconds to breathe as he was manhandled to lie on his front, using his knees and shoulders as leverage, which exposed him to the Emperor more than he already was. Without hesitation, Zarkon mounted him and thrusted inside again, returning to the previous violent pace. The new position punched out a cry from Kolivan despite still biting the covers and he dug his claws into the palms of his hands. Surprisingly, he heard the faint click of the handcuffs unlocking and felt his arms dropping by his side. They ached and felt numb but still Kolivan attempted to push himself up. Zarkon got to that first, however, as he wrapped Kolivan’s braid around his right hand and pulled hard, causing Kolivan’s upper body and head to snap backwards. 

Kolivan let out a pained growl as groans and moans gurgled in his throat. His hands found support against the wall as his back was bent backwards in an awkward position. Everything about this hurt and it made his fingers claw at the wall, leaving indents in the metal as Zarkon thrust into him without care, his free hand pressing down on his lower abdomen, just above his hard cock. Kolivan hated the fact that despite it all he was hard. 

His vision was going blurry as his struggled to breathe. Zarkon dug his claws into his abdomen shallowly and dragged them across to his left hip, where they dug deeper, enough to make Kolivan’s voice hitch from the pain. His entire body ached and Zarkon wasn’t giving him a break at all, giving him both pain and pleasure simultaneously and purposefully. This was Kolivan’s ‘punishment’ after all, and he was going to make sure the younger Galra learned his lesson well.

He let go of Kolivan’s braid momentarily, snapping the tie so that the white hair starting undoing and coming loose, draping Kolivan’s shoulders and back instead. The man let his head drop against the wall as he attempted to support his own weight with his hands, but he was so numb that he could barely do so. Zarkon pulled him backwards a little enough for Kolivan to collapse onto the furs and pillows, his claws tearing into them as he shut his eyes tightly and bit the blankets to keep quiet best he could. The Emperor huffed at the attempts and pressed his chest against Kolivan’s back, pressing him down against the bed. The Blade Leader was now flat against the mattress, Zarkon’s large still clothed frame completely enveloping him in an almost possessive manner, and felt large hands wrap around his own wrist, pinning them down against the bed as well where they were next to his head. 

Zarkon rutted deeper, faster into Kolivan to the point where the latter couldn’t breathe. It was insane. The whole situation was insane and stupid and Kolivan wanted it to just stop. His body was in pain yet being pleasured, a weird mix of the two feelings conflicting until it made a compromise at a forced arousal and guilty conscience. 

His breathing was coming out hard against the pillows, his head turned to the side, so he could actually breathe. His body was being fucked into the mattress and despite the numbness of his hips and lower back, pleasure and sensitivity tingled up his spine, from his neck and down to his toes. There was no way to describe how much he hated all of this and no way to voice how much he despised Zarkon. 

The latter was looking down at the Galra without emotion, as if none of this fazed him. Leaning down closer to Kolivan’s face, Kolivan could feel his hot breath against his neck and jaw. Something hot and wet dragged against his jaw and it was with a dazed mind that Kolivan realized it was Zarkon’s tongue. He whined in protest at the action. Another thing added to the list of things he hated. 

Zarkon nipped at his jaw before moving his neck and burying his canines into it, which made him shout in surprise and then cry out when Zarkon bit into the muscle of his shoulder. He was making it ache and hurt on purpose, knowing that these specific spots would be the most sensitive and painful place to be bitten. Zarkon was making sure this lasted on Kolivan for a while.

“Maybe I should ask the witch to modify your body.” Zarkon’s words sent chills down Kolivan’s back, the thought of what the Druids might do to him making him cringe inside. He jumped and hissed when he felt fingers press against his perineum. “I wonder what kind of pups you’d give if bred?” Those words made Kolivan’s mind snap out its daze as he jolted upwards against Zarkon, throwing his head backwards in an attempt to headbutt him. He missed but the sudden movement did take Zarkon by surprise.

“No-!” Kolivan exclaimed as he lashed out with his free hand at Zarkon’s face, claws fully out to cause as much damage as possible. He was able to give the Emperor a nasty claw mark on the cheek and lower jaw despite the awkward position. Something flashed in Zarkon’s eyes and he grabbed Kolivan’s wrist, thrusting into him particularly roughly which made the man gasp and cough as the heavy chest pressed against his back. His whole body was trembling underneath the Emperor’s as the latter stilled, fully sheathed into Kolivan. 

“You keep fighting, despite it being in a vain. There is no escape this time, Kolivan.” Zarkon growled threateningly into his ear and returned to his previous pace. “If you won’t serve the Empire or me as a Commander, I’ll make you useful in other ways.” Kolivan cried out as Zarkon dug his teeth into his bruised shoulder and neck. The Emperor’s large hands clasped around Kolivan’s, pinning them down with his weight. “There never was an escape.”

Kolivan screwed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead against the mattress, trying to ignore Zarkon’s words, but they wormed into his ears and messed with his brain, self-doubt starting to poison his mind. He let out a breathless gasp as Zarkon pressed forward into him again, his own dick trapped between him and the mattress. His pleasure was starting to spike, made him dizzy. Gritting his teeth, Kolivan tried to stall his orgasm, but Zarkon could smell it approaching. He licked and nipped at Kolivan’s neck, jaw and shoulders and thrusted into him in a way that hit all the right spots and rubbed his cock against the mattress. Kolivan wanted to scream. Zarkon was going to force his orgasm out of him. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and heavy breathing. Despite that he knew there was only one way to end this. But he hated it. 

“Go on. Cum.” Zarkon breathed hotly against his ear and ground in Kolivan’s prostate. With gritted teeth and shut eyes, Kolivan let out a high pitched whined as the pleasure in his abdomen snapped and his orgasm shook his entire frame. His hands trembled in Zarkon’s hold and he gasped when the Emperor thrusted into him roughly once more before reaching his own orgasm and spilling into Kolivan. 

Tears dripped from his eyes onto the pillows as the guilt, humiliation and pressure of it all finally got to him. Zarkon was honestly impressed at how long Kolivan had lasted, having expected him to break much earlier. He let go of Kolivan’s left hand to run his own down his neck, spine, traced his hips and stopped just above his entrance, where Zarkon was still filling him. A soft purring sound echoed in the room and it took a second for Kolivan to realize that it was coming from Zarkon. 

“Like I thought, this really does fit you better.” Kolivan didn’t say anything, just bit his lip and avoided Zarkon’s eyes. The same hand reached for the Blade’s head to turn it, so it faced Zarkon’s face, the two extremely close. Without a second to let Kolivan register the situation, Zarkon pressed their lips together, which made Kolivan freeze in horror. A tongue pressed against his lips and forced its way past his teeth, licking the inside of his mouth. Kolivan tried to pull away but Zarkon held him in place so that he could fully enjoy and savor Kolivan’s mouth. As he pulled away from the kiss, he also pulled out of Kolivan, some of his cum dripping out of the Galra’s entrance. 

Kolivan felt weak and used. He felt tired.

Defeated.

Zarkon saw that and let out a small, cruel, satisfied smile as he held the Galra close to his chest. 

“Welcome home.” 

Kolivan closed his eyes as more tears fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. That was dark. I’m sorry.  
> I’m not really, but I am at the same time. Eh.


End file.
